Circus Boy
by TheFluffyDoggy
Summary: When Robin goes to visit Batman for Tim Drake's birthday, things get out of control as Scare-crow breaks out of Arkham, and attacks Dick, making him fall into a fear induced coma. The Titan's show up in Gotham to help out the Dark Knight, but when Dick wakes up, will he recover completely from the fear gas?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS THEY BELONG TO DC!**

**Well, its me again :) Hope you enjoy this, and have a nice day! :D**

* * *

Sweat poured down his face, making his clothes uncomfortable as they stuck to his pale skin, and his breath was coming out ragged and uneven, like his throat was clogged with sandpaper. His stance was weak, his limbs trembling out of pure exhaustion, and his staff hung loosely in his fingers, tilting side to side as he constantly changed his grip on the weapon. The boy _truly_ looked a state. But the utter determination in his ocean blue eyes was clear, so the Dark Knight dare not challenge his condition and make him sit down until the boy gave up and sat down _himself_.

And as long as he'd know him, Robin hadn't given up on _anything_.

" Can you keep going Dick?" The question sounded more like a teasing to the boy wonder, only driving him more to win at the sparring session with his old mentor. Batman watched as the unmasked leader of the Teen Titans crouched slightly in a defensive positions, holding his staff out in front of his body with a shaking hand.

" I can do this all day." A cheeky grin hit his face, but soon melted away as he took in the Dark Knight's stance. Bold, controlled, calm, collected. Here he was on his last legs while the older male had barely broken a sweat! He knew he couldn't keep it up all day. He doubted he could even find the strength to restart the fight. But he wouldn't allow himself to give up. It wasn't in his nature.

" Well okay then." Batman gave a shrug at his ward, and pounced forward. Dick took a lazy step to the side, only just dodging the man hurdling himself towards him. But he wasn't expecting the man to grab his skinny leg on the way past, and swing him up and over his head, before launching him into the solid rock wall of the Batcave. A cry escaped his lips as he fell to the floor, allowing his body to lay down for a minute. Weakly, he raised his hand.

" I give. You win. _Again_." He surrendered, before dropping his hand and relaxing completely as he lay on the floor like a doll that had been thrown across the room, much like he'd been. Only dolls didn't feel pain.

And he sure felt the pain of being launched into the wall so hard it made a _dent_.

He regretted coming here at the moment. Batman had phoned him a few days ago via his mobile, and had requested his appearance at his younger brother, Tim Drake's, birthday party. The kid was turning 13, and had been bragging to Dick about finally being old enough to join the Teen Titans. Dick had protested, picturing him and Beastboy getting hyper on sugary snacks and wrecking the tower in a matter of _minutes_. The younger boy had swore he wouldn't, but Dick wouldn't have it.

" What's Batman without his Robin?" He'd asked when Tim's moaning had finally started to annoy him. The younger bird didn't answer, and Dick finally managed to fall asleep on the sofa, as they were viewing a movie while this conversation went on.

But as Tim's birthday wasn't until tomorrow, Bruce had decided to fit in some extra training with his old sidekick as he told the boy he could defiantly benefit from it. Dick hadn't taken offence, after all this was _Batman_. _Batman_ never said _anything_ to be funny.

As he lay on the floor, eyes closed and breathing returning to normal, he faintly heard footsteps creeping towards him. He let out a small moan, and turned his head so it was facing the wall.

" Go away." He murmured pathetically, feeling more tired now then he did when he worked countless hours into the night with his crime files back at the tower.

The footsteps stopped at his request, but he squeaked in surprise as two large arms lifted him off the ground and against their chest. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was.

" Bruce, I said go away. I was enjoying relaxing." He moaned, hitting the Dark Knight weakly on the chest before snuggling up to the warmth. He had to admit, laying in the arms of his mentor was better then the cold hard floor.

" Are you okay? You hit the wall pretty hard their Dick." The older male spoke, a _slight_ hint of concern buried in his rough voice.

" Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just," A yawn cut him off, " A bit tired..."

Bruce chuckled, " I can tell. Tell me Dick, how much sleep do you actually get a night, on average?"

" Um..." Dick opened one eye, and looked up at the millionaire, " About...4 hours, if theirs no trouble during the night..."

As he expected, Bruce let out a sigh, " Dick, that's not good for your health. No wonder you've suddenly become a walking zombie over the last few hours."

" Well you can't say anything! Your out most of the day, at work, and then when you come home you just disappear again until the early hours of the _next day_."

Bruce didn't reply, and Dick closed his eyes once again, feeling them walking up the stairs to the main room of Wayne Manor. Bruce allowed the old grandfather clock to slide in place of the hole, before placing Dick on the sofa gently, positioning the pillow under his head. His ward yawned again, curling into a ball.

" Thanks Bruce." He smiled up at him, before allowing his eyes to droop shut and his breathing to deepen as he fell into a deep slumber.

Bruce smiled at him, remembering when the boy, an 8 year old Dick Grayson who had just witnessed his parents gruesome death, first came to live with Bruce and Alfred. He was shy, nervous, twitchy. He barely ever spoke, and often spent most of his time alone in his room. It took a good couple of weeks for the three in the house to finally become bonded like a family.

Dick had grown up so much since then. The now 15 year old had a team, an alien girlfriend, and a happy life. Bruce couldn't have been prouder.

He ran a hand through the teens black spiky hair, feeling the sticky affect the cheap hair gel had on it. Dick had always wanted long hair, even from being little. But his couldn't have it in his face as it got in the way when he was swinging on the trapeze. So his parents had suggested gelling it up. They weren't rich in the slightest, so John Grayson, Robin's father, bought some cheap hair gel to spike it up. Now, year later, Dick bought the exact same hair gel.

Bruce though it was kind of sweet.

His thoughts where interrupted by Alfred entering the room, a smaller boy behind him. The boy was dressed in the Gotham academy school uniform, and had a bag slung over his shoulder.

" Master Bruce, Master Timothy has arrived. Should I prepare dinner now?" He asked, a polite smile on his old face. Bruce nodded, and then looked at Tim.

" Good evening Tim. How was school?" The question seemed to spark a large amount of life into the boy who hadn't spoken yet.

" It was awesome! Everyone was wishing me happy birthday, and because it's Friday, Miss Taylor let us have some free time instead of working!" He cheered, literally jumping up and down on the spot as he finished. Bruce chuckled.

" That's great Tim, but keep it down. Dick's exhausted." He spoke softly making Tim approach the sofa and analyse his older brothers sleeping form.

" So your done with training, huh?" He asked, a sly look on his face.

" Yeah, no more until your officially a teenager." Tim turned to the Dark Knight, a mischievous grin on his face.

" Can I draw a mustache on his face?"

The question made Bruce laugh, but he denied Tim's request. He knew that if Dick woke up with a poorly drawn mustache on his face, he wouldn't be in a happy mood for Tim's birthday.

Maybe_ tomorrow_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, it'll get more intense as it progresses. This is just the intro. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Chapter two OH YEAH!**

* * *

When Dick finally came out of his deep sleep, he didn't come round slowly, or calmly like he would've liked.

He awoke to Tim yanking his nice fluffy pillow out from under his head, grabbing him by his plain red t-shirt, and throwing him onto the floor.

His nose took the most of the impact, as his head had lulled forward mid fall, and caused his nose to crash against the surface of the carpet. But he didn't attempt to attack Tim, or do _anything_ to fight back really. He just lay there, like before in the Batcave, groaning in pain at his aching nose.

" Tim, what the hell?" He growled, pressing his palms against the soft pale yellow carpet and hoisting himself into a kneeling position. Tim bent down to him, grinning like an idiot, causing Dick's anger towards him to rise _ever_ so slightly.

" Alfred told me to wake you up because its dinner time." He giggled, " I think you've slept long enough, to be honest, you lazy butt."

Dick glared extremely hard at his younger brother, causing Tim to flinch back automatically. His older brothers glare was not quite as horrible as their fathers was, but it was still pretty darn scary! Dick sighed, before checking the time on the grandfather clock.

" I've been asleep for a _hour_!" He pushed himself off the ground, brushing himself off.

" Hey, it's not _my _fault Alfred told me to wake you up!" Tim put his hands up in defense, standing.

" So Alfred told you to tackle me to the floor?!" He snarled in his face, baring his teeth much like a dog would when face with danger.

" Well, it was close enough..." Tim muttered, hanging his shoulders, and looking off to the side in boredom.

" I swear to god Tim, if it wasn't illegal, I would kill you." Dick sighed, " Let's go meet Alfred and Bruce then..."

As Tim raced out the room, Dick pondered on the dream he'd just experienced. It was of the team, hanging out on the beach in Jump. Beastboy and Cyborg were buiring a protesting Raven in sand, while himself and Star played in the water. They were having a blast, soaking in the suns rays and generally acting like the teenagers they were.

But then, suddenly, Starfire fell into the depths of the ocean, having tripped over while she was chasing Robin. He'd turned, waiting for her to resurface like she normally did. But she didn't. In a moment of blind panic, he reached out to try and find her beneath the water. For a agonizing few seconds, he found nothing. But suddenly, his hand hit her soft skin, and he hauled her up. But his hands weren't holding _his_ Starfire.

They were holding her corpse.

In desperation he looked to the Titans, only to find them walking away in an angry stride. He started screaming at them, begging them to come back and reassure him that Star wasn't dead.

Then he was woken up.

Thank. God.

" Master Dick?" Alfred's head popped round the door frame, " Are you thinking of joining us for dinner?"

Despite how shaken up he was, Dick managed a small smile.

" Course Alf, I love your cooking. But if Bruce cooked, then no. If that's the case, I'm ordering take away."

He recalled when he was 9 years old, and Alfred had gone away on a much needed vacation. The two boys had insisted he go with someone, but Alfred told them he was trying to get away from company, and he would enjoy his vacation more alone. So it was just him and Bruce.

Alone.

_" Hey Bruce?" Dick asked the older male, watching as he stirred a pot of beans in a large pan on the oven stove. He paused the action, and raised an eyebrow at his ward._

_" Yes Dick?" He questioned, watching as Dick pointed fearfully to the other oven across the kitchen._

_" I think the foods burnin'." That simply statement caused the Dark Knight to explode in a frenzy of panic. He launched over to the smoking over, opened the door, and carefully brought out the steak with he had been cooking Dick for his lunch, which was now up in flames. _

_When the fire had finally been extinguished, all that was left of the meat was a black, shriveled up block._

_That went straight in the bin. _

_Then the beans died. When Bruce had finally cleaned up the mess from the steak, he went back to the beans, only to find they had turned __**black. **_

_How can beans turn black? _

Dick chuckled, still to this day not knowing how one could burn beans. In the end, they had ordered take away, which proved to be much nicer then what they were planning to eat.

Still, Alfred's cooking was better.

As they all gathered round the table with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs set in front of them, Dick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pardoning himself from the conversation, he opened the text.

_From : Barbra Gorden_

_Hey Dickie Bird, was hopin u w__od com round 2 my house tomoz? Been missin u loads xxx_

He replied -

_To : Barbra Gorden _

_Tim's bday tomoz u can com round to tims party if u want then we can catch up? xxx_

She agreed, and he put his phone away as Bruce's glare caught his eye. He was always taught not to use his phone while at the dinner table. But as he grew older, the teenage urges for a phone at all times became to much.

The duration of the four men eating was reasonably calm, Bruce and Tim mostly taking up the conversation with plans for tomorrow. When they'd all finished, Alfred began washing up while the other males retreated into the main room, and onto the sofa.

And then, a symbol illuminated in the night sky.

The Bat symbol.

* * *

**I'm like Dick when it comes to my phone. I text EVERYWHERE! At the dinner table, in school, in Gym, even when I'm next to the person I'll be texting them 'boo' just cause I can :) Hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day!**


End file.
